1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a free wheel hub apparatus for vehicles and more particularly to a free wheel hub apparatus for vehicles in which a conversion between a torque transmitting and a free rotating position of a wheel to an axle shaft is automatically accomplished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, free wheel hub apparatuses in which a wheel is automatically connected to an axle shaft or freely rotated according to an input torque from an engine to the axle shaft are presented, and a free wheel hub apparatus in which a direct connecting state between an axle shaft and a wheel is accomplished by converting a free wheel-actuating state is also known.
The free wheel hub apparatus in which the direct connecting state between the axle shaft and the wheel is attained by a dog-clutch in the conventional apparatuses has disadvantages such as constructionally long axial length and heavy weight.
In order to shorten the long axial length and to lighten the heavy weight of the apparatus, a cage within the free wheel mechanism is connected or disconnected to or from the wheel side and one of the free wheel state or the direct connecting state is obtained by integrating the cage and the wheel or not. However, the cage is always frictionally connected to a knuckle so that the wear occurs at the frictional portion thereof and the apparatus is of poor lasting quality.
In the present invention, a direct connecting state between an axle shaft and a wheel is attained by conversion of a free wheel hub state upon operation of a handle.